


Same Old Lang Syne

by A_Bored_Writer



Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Angst, Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, Grocery Store, i really enjoyed writing this, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Korra, years after leaving her old life and love behind, sees Asami at the grocery store. They drink and recoup, and then a little kissy kissy, but Asami is married to Mako. Angst-y but fluffy. Enjoy! It’s also based off the song Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg, hence the name of the fic.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Same Old Lang Syne

It was Christmas Eve and I found myself walking into the supermarket for some last-minute items I needed to get. I was almost finished when I saw  _ her _ . She was in the frozen foods section, of course she’d be grabbing frozen foods for her meal tomorrow. I walked up behind her and I pulled on her sleeve, careful not to stretch the fabric. She turned around with a small frown on her face and she stared at me. Then it clicked. 

“Korra!” she cried, forgetting her frozen foods and her shopping cart. Her arms flew around me and held tight, then she dropped her purse, all of its’ contents spilling in the aisle. We split and looked at the mess, and then laughed so hard we had to wipe the tears from our eyes. I knelt down to help her collect the fallen items, then walked her to the checkout to purchase her food. 

We watched all the food get rung up and bagged, the added silence prolonging the embarrassment from said silence. 

“Hey, wanna grab a drink? For old times’ sake?” I asked, hoping she’d say yes so I could gaze upon her beauty for a moment longer. 

“Yes, I’d love to,” she said, smiling while she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. We went to find an open bar, but there were none that were open. Our next move was to go to the liquor store and buy a six-pack, then we drank them in her car. 

We clinked our drinks to the fond memories of high school and our lost love, and then we toasted to the thought of now, in her car, drinks in hand. We each had words we wanted to say, but neither one of us knew how to just  _ say it _ . 

“So, did you ever marry anyone?” I asked, hoping that she didn’t marry Mako. I had left them all after high school, the regret caught up to me of course, but my stubborn pride stopped me from contacting them again. 

“Actually, I married Mako. He became lead detective under Beifong. It keeps a roof over our head, and he makes sure I’m always safe,” she said, averting her eyes so she couldn’t see my reaction. 

“Oh, well I’m happy for you,” I said, keeping my disappointment under control. I was still deeply in love with Asami, and I regret leaving her and my life behind. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she settled for Mako, and that she didn’t love him in the way he loved her. She had a platonic, brotherly love for Mako, and she’d do anything to stay friends, but she couldn’t work up the nerves to leave him. 

“The years have been a friend to you, and your eyes are still as green,” I said, smiling softly as I held eye contact with her. She blushes, and in her eyes I couldn’t tell if I saw doubt or gratitude. 

“I saw you in the record stores, you must be doing well,” she said, mentioning the music career I made for myself while I left my life, and the love of my life, behind. 

“I love it. The audiences make it worth it, but the traveling is hell,” I said, chuckling at the end so she knew I was joking. We made another toast to the old days, and to the new ones. I wished I never left her. She’s so beautiful, even still, after all the years that passed. She has a streak of grey that only she could make beautiful, and I could see the worry lines on her forehead, but when she laughed, it was like bells and her curls only bounced with laughter. 

We soon realized that the beer had run out, and our tongues were tired from speaking. We were running out of things to say and I was wishing to any god out there and to all the spirits that this moment wouldn’t end. That  _ our _ moment wouldn’t end. 

“I should get going,” I said as I opened the car door. I closed it and walked to her door, then she rolled down her window. She leaned out and kissed me, holding the side of my face as if to keep the kiss forever. A tear escaped my eye as my lips moved against hers. Soon though, we needed oxygen, and our lips parted.  _ Screw it _ . I opened her car door and straddled her lap. I brought our mouths back together and threaded my fingers through her hair. Her hands landed on my waist as her lips moved against my own. A small whimper left her throat and I thought I heard an angel singing. 

“Asami,” I whispered through kisses. Her lips left mine and moved to my neck, sucking purple and red spots on my skin. A groan escaped my lips as my hips rolled once. She then rested her forehead on my chest and heavy breaths left in a quick pace. 

“Korra—“ 

“Asami—“

“You go first,” she said as she looked into my eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I left. I’m so sorry I left you. I still love you and I don’t know what to do, but I’m so sorry I ever left you,” I said, my eyes welling up, but I willed the tears away. 

“I love you too. I don’t know what this means, but we’ll find a way, I promise,” she said, and at that moment, I knew we’d be okay. “Here’s my number, call me tomorrow.”

I accepted the card and stepped out. She closed the door and waved, and by the smile that reached her eyes, I knew that she would do everything in her power to be with me again. The feelings of old love made new beat in my chest. Watching her drive away reminded me of the old pains I felt years ago, but the warmth in my chest reminded me of the future to come, and what it may bring, and that made me feel invincible. As I walked home, the snow outside turned to rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :^)


End file.
